It Started with a Pinch
by GreyEyedKunoichi
Summary: Kagome is bored with the usual routine of collecting shards. What happens hen she finds the holidays the best way to create her own entertainment in the group? Pinches, green thongs, pranks and why is Sesshomaru pink?
1. Planning

This is a drabble series that is whole heartedly dedicated to the idiocy of the whole pinch for not wearing green on St. Patrick's day thing.

Disclaimer for the whole thing I do not own Inuyasha. If I di I'd be on vacation in Italy and not here writing. Hmm that sounds nice actually. Vaaaaacaaaaatioooon...

...

Okay so maybe walking through the streets when they would be full of tourists and enthusiasts wasn't the best idea she'd had in a while but hey it was worth the look on Souta's face when he realized what she had run out of the house to procure.

Slipping through the crowds of people in the street she made her way home as fast as possible. With her grin still plastered to her face she made her way home as fast as she could. not worried about the throng of people standing around at the bottom of the stairs that led up to her family shrine. Wiping any expression from her face she continued to the front door.

With a backwards glance at the almost empty shrine she slid the door shut and made her way into the living area and dropped the bag in front of her brother.

"I can't believe you actually went out to get the stuff for this." He burst into laughter. "Man sis I never thought you'd be so evil."

"Well I know how to handle Inuyasha but now the question is whether or not the rest will know how to handle this." Her look turned thoughtful as she dug through her new supplies.


	2. Pinch

Edited:3/12/2012

Predatory eyes surveyed their surroundings to make sure no one would interrupt their game. Yes this was step one in the week of hell. Picking out the first target who would suffer from this inane idiocy, a lithe body crept (Crashed around like an elephant) up on the chosen victim.

The monk didn't even turn around and say anything no he just stayed bent over picking up wood. For the most part trying to avoid the Taijiyas boomerang. Yes this was perfect. Now to implement Plan Pinch... okay it needed a better name but still. Whistling a merry tune the little miko stepped in front of the purple clad being and grinned.

"Good evening Lady Kagome." He smiled down at the suspiciously perky girl, still unaware as to the hell he'd be going through."How may I help you."

Blinking and pouting she crossed her arms under her breasts, using cause and effect to gain his attention. "I was only wondering if I could help you since it's going to be cold tonight." She shrugged causing her breasts to look as though they would be pushed out of the thin top she she noticed him watching her she blinked innocently as though unaware of her actions and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I thought we'd be able to collect more wood and faster if we worked together."

"Ah, Lady Kagome, it warms my heart to see you take pity on a poor soul such as myself." Miroku for the most part was trying hard not to do anything to get the girl to slap him, so he decided on closing his eyes and giving her a strained smile. "Please Do as you like I will not stop you." He nodded and waited for her to get to work before doing his own portion of the job.

All there was in their area was silence until something startled him so bad he dropped all the wood he had gathered. Standing quickly he looked at the miko who frowned at him. The self same miko who was standing behind him with wood in both arms.

"Is something wrong Miroku?" She asked worry seeping into her voice.

"Um... I... Uh... N.. No Lady Kagome. I just thought I heard something is all." Pushing it off he went back to work. It didn't happen again so he shrugged it off. As they made their way back to camp.

Once there they noticed the loud arguement between Shippo and Inuyasha. Deciding on setting the wood of to the side they made their way to the fire and placed the wood out beside it. Kagome bent to drop the wood quickly before Miroku and stayed behind him until he bent over again.

Slowly but surely her hand moved from her side until.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku spun around and saw the wide grin on her face. "You just... Why would you... What?" Miroku was dumb founded.

"Thank you Miroku for providing my entertainment for the night." She Grinned cheekily."Yes I pinched your butt. And I must say," She crept closer,"I now know why you grope women whenever you get the chance." She then spun and walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

Miroku decided then and there never to grope a woman again. For the rest of the week he stayed away from Kagome. That... that had been creepy.


	3. Roll Over

Edited:3/13/2012

The sun was making it's way towards the horizon when the group final stopped for the night and Inuyasha being the grump he is demanded Kagome make some ramen. She had promtly told him she wasn't his personal chef and if he thought he could get away with bossing her around then he was dead wrong. Things went down hill from there, well Inuyasha went down and Kagome fumed off to her backpack while he and his old friend Mother earth became intimate.

"Hope he has fun kissing dirt." The livid miko grumbled."Oh wait he should think of this as practice. He does keep kissing Kikyo after all." With that said she began to pull random stuff out and froze when she realized there wasn't any ramen.

Instead of the "ninja food" there were bags of chips and a few more junk food items. That however wasn't what caught Kagomes eye. Down at the bottom of her bag was something she'd been wanting to try on Inuyasha for a long time. She had never gotten around to it since he was always such a grouch and an ass.

'Perfect.' The miko thought as she picked up all the stuff and began passing out waiting for the hanyou to crawl out of his self made crater. making her way over to her bag she quickly tore open the package and grabbed a handful then zipped it shut.

Spinning on heel she made her way of to said upset half demon and waited for him to begin shaking the dirt off before speaking.

"Inuyasha, I just wanted to apologize for being a bitch." She said with as much sincerity as she could muster up in this situation. "We don't have any more ramen but I have something else you might like." That being said she handed him one of the treats before looking at him expectantly.

Inuyasha on the other hand was still upset. First she asked for a break every ten minutes then she gets mad when she gets told to make diner to make up for being incompetent and now she tells him that there wasn't any ramen. What the hell was this crap she was giving him any way?

Sniffing at it he growled low in his throat. "I don't want it." He stated without even trying it.

"Come on Inuyasha." The girl pleaded. "You Might like it." She then gave him the one look he couldn't resist, no matter how hard he tried. So he didn't try he just gave in.

"Keh, fine but if this is nasty I'm blamin you." With that said the surely boy tossed the treat into his mouth. After a couple chews he blinked and grinned at her. "You got any more of those things?"

Kagome proceeded to dump the rest of the handful of snacks into his hand and turned on heel to prepare for the next half of the show. Strolling back to her bag she dug out the package and snickered at the label. Waiting for Inuyasha to finish she hid it behind her back.

"Oh Inuyasha." She chimed.

Now everyone in the group was watching and became confused because that sweet tone was reserved for Inuyasha getting sat or when Kagome was up to something.

"Oi, I didn't do nothing this time Kagome..." He trailed off with his ears pinned to his head.

"I know silly I just wanted to know if the subjugation beads could be modified to have two commands." She smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Was the eloquent response from the even brighter hanyou.

"I just wondered how you felt about roll over being added as the second comand."

"Why would you ask somthin stupid like that?" Now every one was confused.

"Because you liked those treats so much I thought you'd like to do a few tricks for them from now on." The girl shrugged innocently, "I didn't know you'd like Beggin' Strips© so much." She shrugged.

"What the hell's a begging strip?" He cocked his head to the side.

"One of these." She showed him the label of the dog with the bacon strip. "It's a dog treat Inuyasha. You my friend have just been eating dog treats." With that said she walked away not seeing how the half demon turned green.

She also didn't see him rush to the bushes to relive his stomach of it's contents. She did however see the look Miroku gave her as Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Kagome, what's a dog treat?"

...TBC...


	4. How To Beat Boredom

Okay so I wanted to clear up a few things. My CPU isn't exactly the greatest in fact according to many it is the worst brand of laptop... I tend to agree about Gateways. So more often than not it refuses to put in certain letters like a, l, t, so on and so forth. Because of this I try my best to edit as much as I can when I don't have a spell checker due to having to use word pad and sometimes I'm so excited I forget to spell check using fanfic. I am sorry for any and all glaringly obvious mistakes in previous chapters and I promise that I will correct them as soon as I possibly can.

iloveyou99: Kagome was making a crack on him being half dog demon knowing he'd know about modern day dogs doing "tricks for treats". Since Inuyasha has been to her time so many times I thought it would make sense if she told him what certain thing were made of. Being half human Inuyasha would find certain things disgusting. Thanks for taking the time to ask your questions.

Many thanks to all my reviewers.

**tinabug**

**iloveyou99**

**Sakura Tsubari**

**ScarletEyezInfinit**

**EverRose808**

**_ ..._**

Okay so maybe that wasn't the smartest idea she'd ever had. Hell it was even worse than the dumb tourist rush in Tokyo. The very same rush that had started her on this path and all because a random Tourists had mentioned a bunch of random American holidays that were coming up. Inuyasha hadn't talked to her since she'd given him what he called "Those evil treats that evil woman had given him".

If you so much as said dog and treat in the same paragraph he flipped and claimed he never ate those nasty things. Lets not forget the same context or the same speech.

"Inuyasha I said I was sorry." She sighed, not really as sorry as she was making it out to be. Said Hanyou ignored her. This was the way it had been for the last few days. "Come on Inuyasha. You can make me eat worms or something equally disgusting."

"Then go eat horse shit and tell me how ya felt." He glared. "We'll talk when you can tell me exactly what the horse ate for lunch."

"That's going too far Inuyasha." She huffed. "If you hadn't been acting so immature then I wouldn't have done it. Maybe you'll ask politely next time."

"Yeah right." He growled."I ain't never asked someone to do shit for me and I ain't gonna start now." Turning he jumped into a low branch of a near by tree. The clearing they'd chosen was pretty small compared to the rest of the places they'd camped.

"Fine be that way. See if I ever make you ramen again." Spinning on heel she grabbed her bag and bow and made her way out of camp. "Sango, I'm going to take a bath. I just want to be alone." With a nod in the affirmative from the slayer she made her way out of camp all the while grumbling about stupid half inu and apologies. Maybe she should have been looking up instead of at her feet.

_..._

Rin was having the time of her life and for the most part she was happy to be with Jaken-sama but she wished  
>Sesshoumaru-sama would hurry up and come back to camp. She wasn't really worried. No it was more like she was bored with chasing Jaken-sama all over the place and feeding AhUn flowers and grass. She wanted something to happen. Something exciting so that maybe she'd learn a new game.<p>

That exciting thing came stumbling through the brush ten minutes later and fell on it's face. The person tripped as they tried to stand and almost fell again when they gained their footing only to have the little girl scare them again.

"Hi pretty lady. Rin remembers you." She smiled at the young woman. "You helped Rin when Jaken sama was sick. Rin never said thank you. So Rin is thanking the pretty lady. Thank you pretty lady." Then she stopped mid babbled and a thoughtful look came across her face. "Rin forgot your name." She stated simply before smiling her gap toothed smile.

The woman seemed stunned but soon there was a smile on her face as she informed the little girl that her name was Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she listened to Rin tell her about her day and how bored she was. Deciding to take pity on the poor girl she asked if the little girl had any spare sets of clothing that they could use. Rin gave a nod in the affirmative and Kagome smile evilly before digging out a makeup kit from her bag.

Looking in the direction of the sleeping toad she smiled at Rin and asked the one question that would tie all of their fates.

"Say, Rin, do you know how to play dress up?"

...TBC...

Oh holy heavens above I just can't get the image of Jaken tied to a tree wearing make up out of my head. I Wonder what Sesshoumaru will think when he sees his retainer.

R&R

Ja -

Ashe


	5. Not So Irish

I'm on a roll here and purposely keeping chapters short so bear with me.

_..._

Sesshoumaru did not know what to expect when he entered his camp. He expected to see Jaken Tied up in some manner and AhUn of doing whatever it was he did on a daily basis. He did not expect to find his brothers wench in the midst of his subjects and humming to a very much asleep Rin.

His eyes narrowed at this. Not only was she in his camp but she was behaving as though she was an alpha of his pack, mothering to a pup that wasn't even her own. Moving silently He approached her expecting Rins scent to be that of a dirty child and surprised when he found no such trace of the day on the girl. No she was drenched in this onnas scent and that wasn't acceptable.

"Ningen." He stated standing as close to her as he dared get for not wanting such a creature to realized he was upset. "Why are you not with the Hanyou." He questioned monotonously.

"Holy shit Sesshoumaru!" She started and grabbed her ugly green shirt. "You scared the hell outta me." She hissed through her teeth as she tried to slow her heart.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." He glared at her with a force that could have melted the polar ice caps.

"And this Kagome does not answer ton people who do not _ASK_ questions." She frowned. "Come to think of it I've never heard you ask anyone any damn thing." She tilted her head to study the demon.

"You try my patience, onna." By this point she was pinned to a tree, Rin laying on the ground where she had once been.

"Wait!" She hissed out meeting his icy gaze all the while grasping at the hand around her throat. "I'm lost." She said simply, hoping it would make him understand.

Seemingly appeased he dropped her and waited for elaboration. Kagome knowing he would listen to her so she look a moment to gulp air into her lungs greedily.

Standing shakily she made her way back over to Rin who, amazingly, hadn't woken up from all the commotion. Sitting down with the little girls head in her lap she ran her finger through her hair.

"I had an argument with Inuyasha over something really stupid and when he continued to mistreat me I made him do something that was mean and wrong." She stopped and looked over to where the demon sat against a tree one leg outstretched, the other bent and his lone arm draped over it. "When I tried to apologize he refused to listen so I just told everyone I was going for a bath and left. Truth is I didn't plan on bathing I just wanted to get away. I figured if I went far enough they'd realize I didn't come back and go looking for me. Obviously I was mistaken." She felt the her eyes beginning to sting signaling the tears to come and she held them back.

Sesshoumaru took this time to study the girl. He could never figure out why she stayed with his half brother. Maybe now he'd be able to see it, what enticed people to befriend her. He took in her heart shaped face and porcelain skin. The way her wavy hair framed her face. Her straight nose and rosy lips. The one thing that captivated him was her expressive eyes. He could see the hurt that swam there, the betrayal. He could see how deeply she was hurting and how badly she wanted release from the pain. The pain that was caused by the deep loyalty she felt to those who were good to her.

_She is like any bitch this Sesshoumaru has ever met. _His brows made a minuscule movement, almost as if he was frowning. _If She continues hurting she will do something she will regret. Something that will destroy her question herself._

Kagome quickly wiped away the tears as she looked at the demon lord with a shaky smile. Taking a breath she bowed as much as she could with the child in her lap."Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The honorific did not escape his notice and his eyebrow shot up into his hairline. She only shook her head in response and went back to playing with Rins hair.

Surveying the camp he realized that Jaken was actually where he expected him to be it was his new appearance that caused him to smirk at the unconscious captive of the two ningen girls.

"I do not believe that the kappa makes a very good Geisha, Miko." He stated simply causing the girls face to screw up as she observed her handiwork.

"Personally I think would have helped if I had a nice wig." She shrugged and giggled as she studied the even uglier toad like being who was strung to a wide tree. "Although it does make him even uglier." She fought back peels of laughter, to no avail.

"Hn." Was his response as he read the saying on her shirt.

Kagome yawned and stood up to unroll her sleeping bag and slip Rin into it.

"Hope you don't mind but I don't really have anywhere else to go." She pleaded after she approached him.

Taking a step back she was surprised by his next actions. Once he'd disappeared into the surrounding forr\est she touched her cheek then ran her hand over the Kanji on her shirt. Making her way over to her sleeping bag she slid in with her face to the fire causing the words emblazoned across the front shimmer. That wasn't what she'd been thinking about when she'd put on her "Kiss Me I'm Irish" shirt after bathing but it would do.

The girl smiled as she slipped into the world of dreams.

...TBC...

Oh man Geisha. I really was gonna put him in something else but the green geisha stuck in my head like no other. And her shirt was enough to make laugh. Hopefully you all can figure out what themes I'm going for from Kagomes actions. Don't worry, April fools Chaps will be up soon along with a few Easter ones. If you have an I idea just send it to me. I don't mind dedicating chapters.


	6. Accidents Happen

This chapter is dedicated to my crazy mother. I will get an easter chap up in a while. I have to get through April fools first and since my brother is on spring break it's gonna be hard. Hopefully I can get my planned chapters out at night while he's asleep. That is if Gaia online isn't what he decides he wants to do that day.

Only a few more chapters until Easter though and I'm moving as fast as I can by the 26th he'll be back in school and updates will be back to being regular.

Thank you luvsouls I will do that one with a twist. Any more suggestions or requests just ask.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted as he bolted towards the irate hanyou. "I found a bottle in Kagome's bag with your name on it!" Yes Kagome had returned to camp a few days ago smelling freshly cleaned and explained about getting lost. Kouga was the one who escorted her, if not somewhat reluctantly, back to her friends.

"Oi runt! You ain't supposed to be goin through Kagomes stuff!" Said gruff teenaged Hanyou growled at the Kit. "You know she doesn't like it when you do that."

"Correction, Inuyasha." Came the lilting voice of the female demon slayer. "She said she doesn't like you doing it," She pointed at him, "Not that she doesn't like her son doing it." The girl smirked. "And by any standard in any race Shippo is her son."

"Ah, my dearest Sango, you have a very valid point." The once sinner monk approached and oddly enough didn't touch the taijya inappropriately. "Lady Kagome is technically young Shippo's adopted mother." He smiled at the woman, he'd gone from groper to instigator. Really what else would happen? Miroku the peace keeper was getting his kicks by starting fights that he himself was not involved in.

"Keh." Was their response. Shippo who was by now forgotten was trying to figure out what it was that Kagome had for Inuyasha. If it was anything like last time it was sure to make him mad. It was a good thing she was off collecting herbs with Kaede.

Grumbling under his breath he kept shaking it... and shaking it... and shaking it... with it facing the Hanyou. eventually he set the tip on fire and when it was melted he did the one thing you shouldn't do when a bottle has a squeazed. The contents hit Inuyasha in the back of his head and splashed down the crown, luckily clinging to only his hair. Soon enough said hanyou was drenched in foul smelling liquid the color clinging to his now half silver mane.

"Oi, Gaki!" He growled after he turned around, ruddy reddish and smelly liquid slowly trailing down the strands of hair and dripping off ends, making it look as though he was turning into a red head,"I'll deal with you after I get this crap outta my hair." He hissed, his eyes promising retribution.

With that said and Shippo now hiding behind Sango, Inuyasha made his way towards the nearest hot spring which would take ten minutes if he walked. The smell was getting to him but if he really though about it he'd smelled worse so he walked, every now and then grumbling about kids being stupid.

When he reached the hotspring he took his time trying to remove the gunk from his hair and washing off his clothing. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't realize that he was now more of a decoration than before.

When he walked into Kaedes hut Kagome looked at him only for the smile she had on to fade and her face to go pale. She made a strange noise like a strangled rat and quickly began to rifle through her bag. When she didn't find what she was looking for she began to get frantic. she spun on heal as quick as she could and grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his haori.

"What did you do?" She hissed, her eyes wide and her voice very unKagome like."Who told you to go through my bag?" She was frantic,"You werent supposed to find that! I wasn't ever going to give you that! It was supposed to be a joke I swear." Shewas getting more frantic.

"Oi wench calm down." He shook her."Snap out of it!" When he saw she was out of her recent fit he hugged her, "Now what are you going on about?" He asked quietly.

"Your hair, you were never supposed to find the dye and use it." She said quietly pulling away from him like he'd burned her. "Your hair isn't the same." She cried. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't want you to look like this."

"What the hell are you talkin about?" He was officially confused. "Shippo found some weird smelling crap in your bag and accidentally dumped it on me.. well more like he made it into a fountain of red but .. feh." He shrugged.

"No Inuyasha your..." She was cut off by a very amused monk, kitsune, taijya and nekomata. All of which were laughing.

"Are you trying to make a fashion statement Inuyasha?" The monk asked between breaths.

"I think he's trying to, what's the saying Kagome used? Come out of the closet?" Sango burst into peals of laughter.

"Pink isn't your color." Shippo shook his head and sighed.

Suffice it to say that the Hanyou was livid when he realized the Miko had planned to trick him into dying his hair pink and her Kit had sucessfully done so.


End file.
